Gauranga Koruna Koro
Song Name: Gauranga Karuna Koro Official Name: None Author: Narottama Dasa Thakura Book Name: None Language: Bengali অ LYRICS: =Bengali= (১) গৌরাঙ্গ করুণা কর দীন হীন জনে মো-সম পতিত প্রভু, নাহি ত্রিভুবনে (২) দন্তে তৃণ ধরি’ গৌর ডকি হে তোমারে কৃপা করি এসো আমার হৃদয় মন্দিরে (৩) যদি দয়া না করিবে পতিত দেখিয়া পতিত পাবন নাম কিসের লাগিয়া (৪) পড়েছি ভব তুফানে নাহিক নিস্তার শ্রী চরণ তরণী দানে দাসে কর পার (৫) শ্রী কৃষ্ণ চৈতন্য প্রভু দাসের অনুদাস প্রার্থনা করয়ে সদা নরোত্তম দাস =Transliteration= (1) gaurāńga karuṇā koro dīna hīna jane mosamo patita prabhu nāhi tribhūvane (2) dante tṛṇa dhari gaura ḍāki he tomāre kṛpā kari eso āmār hṛdaya mandire (3) jadi dayā nā karibe patita dekhiyā patita pāvana nāma kisera lāgiyā (4) paḍechi bhava tuphāne nāhika nistāra śrī caraṇa taraṇī dāne dāse kara pāra (5) śrī kṛṣṇa caitanya prabhu dāser anudāsa prārthanā karaye sadā narottama dāsa =WORD FOR WORD TRANSLATION: Gauranga Karuna Koro= LYRICS: (1) gaurāńga – Lord Gauranga; karuṇā – mercy; koro – please do; dīna – fallen; hīna – deprived; jane – persons; mo samo – just like me; patita – fallen; prabhu – O Lord; nāhi – there is no; tribhūvane – in the three worlds (2) dante – teeth; tṛṇa – grass; dhari(yā) – beholding; gaura – Lord Caitanya; ḍāki – I am calling; he – O; tomāre – to You; kṛpā – mercy; kari(yā) – doing; eso – please come; āmār – my; hṛdaya – heart; mandire – in the temple (3) yadi – if; dayā – mercy; nā – no; karibe – You will do; patita – fallen; dekhiyā – seeing; patita pāvana – the redeemer of the fallen; nāma – name; kisera – why; lāgiyā - applying (4) paḍechi – I have fallen into; bhava – misery; tuphāne – hurricane; nāhika – I do not have; nistāra – relief; śrī caraṇa – His divine lotus feet; taraṇī – boat; dāne – gift; dāse – to this servant; kara – do; pāra – redeem (save) (5) śrī kṛṣṇa caitanya – Sri Krsna Caitanya; prabhu – Lord; dāser – of the servant; anudāsa – servant the servant; prārthanā – prayers; karaye – offering; sadā – always; narottama dāsa – Narottama Dasa Thakura =English TRANSLATION= 1) O my dear Lord Gauranga! Please show Your mercy to this lowly and destitute soul. O Lord! There is no one more fallen than myself in all the three worlds. 2) Holding grass between my teeth, O Lord Gaura, I am calling out to You now! Please be compassionate upon me and come to reside within the temple of my heart. 3) If You do not give Your mercy, seeing how fallen I am, then why are You known as Patita Pavana, the merciful Savior of the fallen? 4) I am plunged amidst the violent hurricane-stricken waves in the ocean of this material world, from which there is no escape. Kindly give me the gift of Your divine lotus feet, which are compared to a boat in which Your servant may cross over the ocean of birth and death. 5) Narottama Dasa, the servant of the servant of Lord Sri Krsna Caitanya Prabhu, ceaselessly makes this prayer. REMARKS/ EXTRA INFORMATION: This song is sung in Raga Sindhu Bhairavi in Kaherva Tala. MUSICAL NOTATION: ♫ Gauranga Koruna Koro http://kksongs.org/vsongs/gaurangakoruna.html This rare Narottama Das Thakura song was rendered in Vaiyasaki Dasa’s recording of “Caitanya Candra.” The tune he used has become popular for not only this song, but for substitute tunes for songs like “Gauranga Bolite Habe” and “Jaya Radhe Jaya Krsna Jaya Vrndavana (I).” This tune is also heard in the kirtan “rādhe rādhe govinda, govinda rādhe; rādhe rādhe govinda; govinda rādhe” Note that verse 5 can be sung twice for both tunes. http://kksongs.org/vsongs/gaurangakoruna.html